


like a cat

by svnggyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Halloween, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnggyu/pseuds/svnggyu
Summary: Woohyun got much more than he bargained for at Sungyeol's Halloween party.





	like a cat

**Author's Note:**

> this is my entry for [woogyuly's](https://twitter.com/woogyuly) halloween prompt on twitter

It was all Sungyeol’s fault, of course.

The fact that Woohyun was currently seated on the floor of their apartment dressed in a slutty cat costume for the Halloween party that Sungyeol decided to throw, playing spin the bottle with some twelve other people was one hundred and one percent Sungyeol’s fault.

It all started a few weeks ago when Sungyeol mentioned something about wanting to have a Halloween party. Naturally, Woohyun didn’t think anything of it, until a week ago when Sungyeol started buying fake cobwebs and pumpkins in bulk. By the time Halloween had arrived their apartment had been given a complete make-over. There were twinkle lights strung all across the ceiling of their loft apartment, and cotton spider webs tangled in between. Jars of candies and trays of cookies and other sweets were placed on every table. Jack-o-lanterns were set on the steps leading up to their apartment, courtesy of Woohyun. When Sungyeol has finally finished decorating, Woohyun could barely even recognize their apartment.

Woohyun, being the introvert that he was, would rather stay in and read a good book than go out and party with his friends on a Friday night. He planned to simply half-ass his costume, maybe just steal a pair of cat ears from Sungyeol’s extensive Halloween costume collection, then retire to his room halfway through the party. But, Sungyeol was not having any of that. 

An hour before the party started Woohyun emerged from his room wearing all black and a pair of kitty ears and joined Sungyeol to finish up the final touches of their decorations. Upon seeing Woohyun’s less than average costume, Sungyeol was far from pleased. Before Woohyun could even realize what was going on he was swept into Sungyeol’s room and was being forced into one of Sungyeol’s spare costumes. Next thing he knew there was eyeliner and other various makeup products being applied to his face, his hair was getting fluffed up, and the cat ears were placed back upon his head. He turned to look into the mirror at the final result and was mortified by his reflection.

There he stood in the middle of Sungyeol’s room wearing a pair of fishnet tights, the shortest black leather shorts Woohyun had ever seen in his entire life, with a thin black tail attached to the top. On his torso he had on what looked like a black leather corset and to finish off the costume he had a cat collar fastened around his neck.

The outfit was humiliating enough as is, but the thought of wearing this in front of one hundred some people was even more embarrassing. And to add to that Woohyun was knew a certain person would be attending the party that he did _not_ want to ever be seen wearing that in front of. 

Woohyun was about to change out of this awful outfit, but the sounds of people arriving forced Sungyeol and Woohyun out of the bedroom and into the party area. This was just the beginning of a what Woohyun could tell was going to be a very long night.

 

-

 

Three hours and god know how much alcohol later, Woohyun still hadn’t seen Sunggyu, his crush, at the party yet. In all honesty he was quite thankful for that. 

During those three hours he had been mingling with people here and there and filling his stomach with snacks and drinks. He probably gained three pounds in just cookies alone, but he was too drunk to care.

He had been chatting with Dongwoo and Myungsoo before he decided to wander over and grab himself another drink. As he made his way to the makeshift bar set up in the corner of the room, he bumped into another person, causing him to lose his balance. Thankfully, the other man had quick reflexes and a strong arm wrapped around his waist, preventing him from falling. 

After the initial shock wore off, the arm around his waist recoiled and Woohyun was able to stand again. When he looked up, his eyes were met with a rather familiar looking vampire. “S-Sunggyu hyung?”

Sunggyu’s eyes widened before a smile spread across his face. “Oh, Woohyun-ah. Are you alright? I’m sorry I must not have been looking where I was going.” 

Woohyun covered his face with his hands and turned toward the ground, a whimper-like noise escaping his mouth, while the tips of his ears were painted red in embarrassment.

“W-What’s wrong?! Did I hurt you?” Sunggyu panicked, not expecting this reaction from the other man. 

“No–I just…this costume…I’m…” Woohyun’s eyes were still looking anywhere but at the other male. “Embarrassed…” He managed to whimper out.

“Ahh,” Sunggyu chuckled and leaned into Woohyun’s ear. “But why are you embarrassed, I think you look–” he paused. “Sexy.”

 

-

 

Another four hours later, at around one in the morning after that rather mortifying encounter on Woohyun’s part, most of the party guests went home and Woohyun sat in a circle in the middle of their living room with around a dozen other people. Someone had the brilliant idea to play spin the bottle now that there were only a few people left. Unfortunately for Woohyun, he seemed to be one of the more sober ones and wasn’t particularly excited. 

Four or five turns had passed and the bottle had yet to land on him, but he knew he would eventually have to participate. He had witnessed far too many kisses than he ever wanted to see, and was ready for this game to be over so he could retire to his room and sleep off the remaining alcohol.

Once it was his turn, Woohyun spun the bottle and watched it turn round and round in the middle of the circle. He crossed his fingers, hoping luck was on his side and it wouldn’t land on a certain person. Although he didn’t particularly want to kiss anyone, he would have prefer kissing some people over others. If it landed on a girl, everyone knew he wasn’t attracted to women so it wouldn’t mean anything, but a guy? 

It was like everything was in slow motion as he watched the bottle slow down and come to a stop. He looked to who it was pointing to and his heart dropped. There the bottle laid, the cap facing right at the exact person he was hoping it wouldn’t land on: Kim Sunggyu. 

Sunggyu’s eyes met his and he was faced with an unreadable expression. A million thoughts flashed through his brain at that moment, before Woohyun made a decision.

“Fuck it” was the only thing going through Woohyun’s mind as he got up from where he was sitting and crawled over to the other male. He eased his way onto Sunggyu’s lap and his hand made its way to cup the back of Sunggyu’s neck. His other hand came to rest on the man’s cheek as he gazed down at him. He flashed him a quick smile as their eyes met until his gaze moved lower to its destination and his expression of uncertainty became one of lust. 

His tongue darted out to wet his lips and soon enough he was placing them firmly upon Sunggyu’s. Sunggyu responded to the kiss immediately. His lips pressed back with equally as much vigor and his hands came to rest on Woohyun’s hips. Woohyun ran his fingers through Sunggyu’s hair as their lips molded together. Sunggyu’s hands made their way to the small of Woohyun’s back, stroking the soft skin there. Woohyun let out a slight gasp at the feeling and parted his lips allowing Sunggyu’s tongue to enter his mouth. 

Sunggyu’s hands made their way back down to Woohyun’s hips, pushing his body flush against his own, the fabric of the corset pressing into their chests, as his lips moved down to play with the skin of Woohyun’s neck. Woohyun’s head fell back in pleasure, soft whimpers escaping his lips as Sunggyu started to suck and nip at the skin on Woohyun’s neck. 

The sounds of the other party guests cheering and hollering brought them out of their own little world. Their lips parted slowly, as their breathing slowed to a normal pace. There was a pause before the embarrassment set in, then Woohyun’s hands came up to cover his now completely red cheeks. He released a small whimper that made Sunggyu’s heart burst with affection and a smile surface on his face. 

Realizing he was still in Sunggyu’s lap, Woohyun moved to get up but Sunggyu’s arms that still wrapped around his hips prevented him from moving. Sunggyu pulled his body flush against his own once again as he nuzzled into Woohyun’s neck. He nosed his way up Woohyun’s neck, placing kisses along the way on the smooth skin. He placed one last kiss on the space right behind his ear, then whispered huskily to Woohyun, feeling the smaller boy shudder in his arms.

“Don’t think I’m done with you, baby. This is only the start.”


End file.
